The Winchester Werewolves
by RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Sam gets turned into a werewolf and senses Dean is his mate,Charlie,Henry,and Cas will come in later.When Cas comes in he brings Harry Potter.Harry Potter will not enter this story for a while.Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore when he t h,Jo,Ellen,and Bobby are alive.Harry has a little brother. Ron will not be HP's friend.
1. Chapter 1-1st Baby

**_The Winchester Werewolves_**

 ** _This is set in season 2 so John is dead. They will find out about Adam and the Men of letters eventually. Charlie might appear later on but the leviathans will not. I might make Castiel come in but the Apocalypse will not happen he might appear as a guardian angel. Just pretend that Sam and Dean were able to kill the YED shortly after John died. They never found out about the other children except for Max. Sam does not know about the demon blood, he didn't die and Dean never sold his soul and went to hell. Sam and Dean do have the demon killing knife but let's say they found it so we don't have to deal with Ruby._**

 ** _This story is wincest between Sam and Dean, there will be no graphic sex\ scenes and if I change my mind I will put a bold caps warning above/before and below/after the sex scene so if you don't want to or you aren't allowed you don't have to read it. Will also have Mpreg in later chapters._**

 ** _Above/Before warning: THIS IS A SEX SCENCE SCROLL DOWN DON'T READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE_**

 ** _Below/After warning: SEX SCENCE OVER SAFE TO READ AGAIN_**

 ** _I will probably not even have to use these warning but if I do you know what they're for._**

 ** _Character/Things you may not know about_**

 ** _Adam-John Winchester's third son that he keep secret from Sam and Dean. He was killed by ghouls and later resurrected to be Michaels vessel. In hell since Season 5._**

 ** _Men of Letters-A information gathering organization that the Winchester family was a part of until it died out in the 1940's when a demon wiped out all the members. John's father traveled forward in time with a secret box holding a key to their bunker which he gave to Sam and Dean. Henry died the same episode he was first there but has been in flashbacks._**

 ** _Charlie-A hacker who loved mythical books and role-plays. She first helped Sam and Dean in Season 7 with the Leviathans and later became a good friend, died Season 10._**

 ** _Castiel-An angel that pulled Dean out of hell and helped the Winchesters stop the Apocalypse and a lot of other stuff that won't be mentioned in my story anyway._**

 ** _In this story if you haven't guessed Sam and Dean are werewolves, this takes place during Sam's first transformation, Dean hasn't been turned yet._**

 ** _Sam/Dean is already in an established relationship._**

* * *

Dean looked at his brother who now had long teeth and claws; Sam was wearing only boxes on in the warehouse they had decided to go for his first transformation. Dean carried a tranquilizer gun in one hand and a silver knife in the other—both things he didn't think himself capable of using on his Sammy. Sam had made him carry the weapons though, and wanted him to bring a gun too but that was where Dean drew the line.

Sm was looking at him funny. Uh-oh Sam had this hungry look in his eyes but it wasn't i-want-to-eat-you hunger, it was i-want-to-fuck -you-hunger. "Sam?"

"Dean," Sam's voice was a low throaty growl. "Wanna fuck you Dean," was all Sam got out before he pounced and pinned Dean to the ground. He bit the side of Dean's neck before Dean could stop him, growling out "Mine" as he did so.

* * *

Dean was still so tired when he woke up he'd forgotten what had happened, that was until he felt the dried blood on his neck and Sam's dick still in his ass. Then it came back to him fast Sam bit him, fucked him, and _knotted him._ Sam was usually a gentle lover but tonight he'd been rough, left marks, _did Dean mention bit him_. "Sam?"

Dean heard him groan and Sam sat up which shifted his cock out of Dean's ass. "Dean?" he mumbled.

"Well I guess the good thing is you didn't kill anyone, bad thing is you bit me."

"I did what?! Oh…wait…now I remember, the wolf wanted to make you his mate so much we forgot all about human hearts, didn't even want to eat you. He also wanted me to breed you up with pups but I think that was instinct."

"You wanted to knock me up?!" Dean yelled.

"Well the wolf inside me did so yeah," Sam shrugged his face heating up.

* * *

And that was it, they forgot about it.

They thought nothing of it when Dean started throwing up every morning and when he started eating less greasy foods. Then Dean stopped having sex with Sam, and Sam noticed he smelled different. Sam didn't realize what the smell was until they passed a clearly pregnant woman on the street one day. Sam was forced to remember wanting to "breed Dean up with pups" while in wolf form. Finally he just pined Dean down and started to kiss him, then ripped both his pants and boxers off before Dean even realized what was going on.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

That was when Sam saw it. Right behind Dean's Balls—it looked like a—how—"What the fuck?"

"I didn't want you to see it!" Dean cried out.

"What you thought I was going to make fun of you or something? Tell you the truth I think it's hot—"

"Sam!"

"Right, sorry,"

* * *

And as with every problem the Winchester Brothers found themselves in they found themselves on Bobby Singer's doorstep. They had called ahead of time to tell him their problem (or Dean's problem Sam thought it was sexy), Bobby asked them to recount the events of the last month and when they got to the werewolf part Bobby stopped them.

"Wait so that's why Sam didn't want or feel the need to eat human hearts? You should've started with that ya idjits," Bobby said.

"Why!?" Both Sam and Dean asked.

"Well you're both werewolves and mates, it doesn't matter if you're both males and both females you can still produce children. When Sam's wolf side saw you he reacted. There's no easy way to say this but Dean your pregnant."

As predicted Dean freaked out. Started asking questions, hyperventilating, and then he fainted. Into Sam's arms man he would never live that down.

After they had had a goodnight's sleep, they asked Bobby if he knew where they could stay, and if there was a doctor that dealt with the supernatural and wouldn't kill them for being werewolves.

"You can stay here for a while if you want to but if you want to move I know a place in the woods that has a cabin. The woods would be a good place for werewolf children to grow up. I know a supernatural doctor named Kristina Karlowa, she specializes in weird, I'll call her for you." Bobby gave them to address to the cabin and told them the doctor would meet them there.

 **(The doctor is the name of one of my friends that I go to school with. Love U grl!)**

"Look thanks Bobby for—" Sam started to say but Bobby cut him off.

"Don't worry about it ya idgits just bring the kids by every once and a while and don't forget about me."

"We won't."

* * *

They settled into the cabin Bobby gave them and waited for this doctor. They decided to start coming up with baby names and ways to work while staying away from people most of the time. Sam began to build onto the cabin because it was small and no place for a child and two adults to live. They talked about more children after reading some of the books Bobby gave them that said it was common for werewolves to have four to five children at the least. That was, the werewolves that have mates and stuff like Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics. Sam was an Alpha and Dean was an Omega. The full moon came and went; it was the first time since the last full moon that they had sex.

The doctor came and did some test. "Ok well the baby seems to be growing faster than normal. You say you're only a month along?"

"A little over a month yes," Sam answered.

"Well the baby looks about a month and a half at least, still too soon to tell the gender but we should be able to tell in a month or so if the baby continues to grow at this rate." She also had an idea for a job, "Be farmers or plant trees that have fruit on them and sell the fruit, or live off the land, you did a good job adding onto the house, you won't need many vegetables and fruits being mainly meat eaters, you don't need a doctor because you heal fast. You could just live off the land."

* * *

With that in mind they started to order seeds for plants, and trees; Sam asked Bobby to look at some animals they were thinking of buying. They found more clearings and even found a fresh water lake they could use for water, and fishing. All the clearings and the lake was close enough to their cabin that they could walk there and back without breaking a sweat, though that may just be a werewolves endurance.

Sam bought that dog he always wanted; a black Russian Terrier, it was supposed to be a good guard dog and he would have big teeth when he got older. Sam named him Cerberus after that three headed dog in Greek Mythology; they were gonna train him too protect their kids when they weren't there. Their lifespan was 9-14 years so he would be around a long time. Sam decided he wanted to breed dogs too, lots of dogs cost a lot of money he said. Dean knew he secretly just wanted to be around a bunch of dogs.

They had decided on the baby names for if it was a boy or a girl. Boy-Robert John or RJ for short; Girl-Mary Jo or MJ for short. Robert after their surrogate father and John after their real father; Mary after their mother and Jo after their friend/sister figure.

They would have to homeschool their children until they were able to control themselves around people so Sam started looking at books for that. He was doing too much at one time and noticed when she came to give Dean an ultrasound the next month.

"Now Sam you shouldn't work yourself too hard or you won't have enough energy left for when the baby actually gets here," she said as she rubbed the cold gel on Dean's belly.

"How did you—"

"Now Sam I've been a doctor for several years I know how someone looks when they are exhausted. Now do you want to know the gender of the baby or not?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we do," Sam and Dean answered in union.

"Alrighty then, it's a boy," told them.

"Is it?" Dean asked.

"Yes you see that right there?"

"Uh-hu," they both said.

"Well that how I can tell," then she explained the ways to tell if it was a boy or girl. She reminded them to take care of themselves and call if anything happened. As she was leaving she turned to Sam, "Look I know you want the best for your child and he's very lucky to have you, but don't work yourself too hard or you won't able to enjoy what's happening ok?"

"Ok I understand, I just want him and any other kids to be able to be as normal as possible," Sam answered.

"Alright, I'll see you in a month, wish you boys the best."

* * *

"She was right Sam, you gotta slow down. The kid will be glad with this right here, I'm glad with this right here, and we can make it better over time," Dean promised.

"I know I just want him to have the best he can have because Dad never gave us that; with him it was always 'you can deal' or 'deal with it' or 'we don't need a hospital dental floss is great for stitches'. You know I tried to kill myself when I was sixteen and he didn't notice!" Sam yelled the last part.

Dean was alarmed, "You tried to what?!"

"Oh that's right you didn't know that."

"Sammy, don't beat around the bush why'd you try to off yourself at sixteen?"

"It doesn't matter the problem is solved now," Sam looked kind of nervous and scared now.

"Tell me Sam, you say it's over and you won't try again I believe you, but tell me why you tried it in the first place."

"You remember that girl you were with, you stayed with her for longer than 2 weeks (your limit) I thought you actually liked her. See I had only just accepted my feelings for you were more than brotherly and permanent, and you were dating this girl for over your 2 week limit. I was a teenager and I was imagining the worst I thought you'd leave or worst you'd bring her with us and I'd have to watch you together for the rest of my life. So I planned an escape, collage. I asked Dad and he said no, and I thought I'd never get away from hunting, and watching as the love of my life seduces everyone he sees but me. I wanted to end it so I got some sleeping pills and I swallowed the whole bottle, Dad just thought I wasn't sleeping well and called me stupid for taking them at all, he didn't know I took the whole bottle and didn't even ask how it was possible that I fell asleep while we were getting rid of a monster." Sam explained.

"Yeah I remember that you face planted the bones of the body we were supposed to burn," Dean chuckled. "I thought it was funny until Dad yelled at me. I didn't know you had tried to kill yourself either but you had seemed depressed those few weeks I thought you were just antsy cause you were sixteen and still hadn't gotten any."

 **(I got the idea of how he tried to kill himself from another author so all credit goes to whoever wrote the story where 12 year old Sam tried to overdose sleeping pills and fell in a grave. I think he tried to kill himself for a different reason though; it was a while ago I read this story but it was great. Lovely antsy Sam.)**

"Yeah well I had tried to kill myself that night, planned to go to sleep and never wake up," Sam looked down feeling ashamed he'd let himself get so low.

"If we're admitting things now I tried to kill myself to after you left for Stanford, I thought I'd never see you again and by that time I'd fallen in love with you too," Dean admitted.

"What stopped you?" Sam asked. He really had to thank whatever it was that stopped Dean.

"Dad called me for help with a job Bobby had given him. It was a coven of witches with really powerful magic; it took the three of us to take them all down and even though we were all ready and prepared we were almost killed. That reminded me that if I'm going to die I might as well save as many lives as I can first. And everything turned out mostly ok: we killed the demon, we're together and Bobby's ok with it, hey we're even settling down and having a kid, maybe more."

"You're really ok with not hunting? I mean it was practically your whole life besides before mom died." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I mean, I'm—I feel really good you know? Knowing I probably won't die within the next week. You're here and everything, I'm good." Dean grinned at Sam, He did seem happier than he'd been since Dad died—since before Dad died even.

"You don't mind that I knocked you up, technically on purpose?"

"No, I mean I always wanted to be a dad and I can't believe I'm saying this but I like being pregnant," Dean admitted.

"Hey, what are the kids gonna call us, we can't both be Dad?"

"Well you should be called Papa because every Dad on a farm is called Papa, and I can be Dad because other than that the only thing to be called is father and that makes us sound stuck up."

"Papa?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, Papa. It would sound cute Sam imagine our kids when they're little saying Papa, it sounds cute."

"Ok Dean," Sam agreed, liking the enthusiasm in which Dean talked about having kids.

* * *

Months passed, with full moons and doctor visits, preparing the nursery, cleaning up the cabin, training Cerberus, and waiting for the baby. Sam was surprisingly good with Dean's mood swings; for such an argumentative man such as Sam, Dean was surprised Sam didn't argue with him that much when Dean was being so unreasonable. It wasn't like Dean didn't realize he was being unreasonable he just couldn't stop himself, and Sam took it all in, he bought the food at random hours in the morning, massaged Dean's shoulders, feet, and back whenever Dean asked; he was being really sweet. Dean read it was an Alpha thing; the Alpha made the Omega as comfortable as possible during their pregnancies and the Omega made the Alpha comfortable during the rest of the time.

 **(Sorry for the annoying authors note so soon after the last but I wanted to make it clear that Dean will not be like a housewife ok. He is still a man despite his womanly parts; he's just like this now because he's pregnant. Dean will do stuff like add onto the house, fix cars, and other Dean-stuff when he's not pregnant.)**

Ellen and Jo had found out about Sam and Dean when they had Ash hack into one of their phone calls with Bobby that pretty much revealed everything. So Ash, Ellen, and Jo were mostly supportive of their relationship and being werewolves. Jo was hurt at first because she felt that Dean had been leading her on while he was with Sam but Dean claimed that was just flirting and he did it with everyone. Sam backed that up by saying that if it wasn't he wouldn't've let her nowhere near Dean. He knew when Dean was 'just flirting' and when Dean actually liked someone like that. Ellen was happy she no longer had to watch Dean around her daughter.

It soon came time for the baby to be born and had set up a room in their house for the birth of their son. The baby could come at any time and Bobby was staying with them to help with last minute preparations; so was the doctor. He'd helped bring some of the farm animals they were buying to their house and helped build fences and a chicken coop and they were working on horse stables when the baby came. Dean was watching this TV Show that had started a few months ago called _The Steve Wilkos Show_ when his water broke and the contractions started. He called for Kristina who was in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone.

"What happened? I was gone for five minutes," she asked.

"The baby's coming! Get Sam!" She first led him to the infirmary where the baby would be born and called Sam's cell phone.

"Sam? Your baby's coming. We're in the room now, come quickly; wash off first. Alright Dean take off your bottom cloths…lay back," Kristina instructed. Sam came rushing into the room, still dripping wet from washing up. "Sam good, put some gloves on and help me over here."

There was a lot of chaos and yelling and screaming but finally Robert John Winchester was born. Sam and Dean would remember this day as one of the happiest days of their life. Ash, Ellen, and Jo came to celebrate with them. Bobby and Ash were named the godfathers of the youngest Winchester and Ellen and Jo were named the godmothers. The stables were finished, and the horses brought in. It seemed like things were finally going good for the Winchesters. They had a son, a nice farm in the woods starting up, and Sam was happy with his not-normal life.

 **(This is not the end; I have a lot for Sam and Dean. They will have more children; meet Adam, Charlie, Henry, and Castiel; they will still run into problems and monsters. They will have more pets and kids. This story will be at least 10 chapters long I won't quite on it like I did my other story. I haven't quite on my other story but I want to focus on this one now, I have big plans for it and unlike my other story I know where this is going.)**


	2. Chapter 2-2nd Baby Mary Jo Winchester

**TWW Chapter 2-2** **nd** **Baby**

 **In this chapter the second baby is born.**

 **Time is set 5 months after RJ was born. I forgot to mention that Werewolf pregnancy's only last for 7 months so it's been a year since the beginning of the story.**

 **Adam will probably come in this chapter or next chapter.**

 **/**

Dean pulled his head out of the toilet; Sam was by his side rubbing his back; Cerberus, their Black Russian Terrier had also come in the bathroom to see what all the fuss was about. "Out Cerberus," Sam said shoving at the dogs head. Then Sam turned to Dean, "You think you might be..?" Sam let the question hang.

"Preggers again Sammy? It sure feels like it." Dean answered.

"We should call Kristina to make sure, she doesn't live that far away," Sam suggested.

"Yeah ok, I'll make breakfast. Last time you tried you burnt everything."

"I'm learning Geez," Sam grumbled. While Dean cooked breakfast Sam called , "Hey can you come over later today or tomorrow? Dean's been throwing up and we think he's pregnant again…you will…thanks…see you later today then. She agreed to come by later today!" Sam yelled.

"Alright!" Dean yelled back.

Sam and Dean settled down with RJ and Cerberus to watch TV in the living room after breakfast. Sam had really fixed up the place in the months Dean had been pregnant; Dean had started helping after he'd healed up from the birth, which only took two days with werewolf healing time. They now had a kitchen, dining room, infirmary (med room), nursery, 2 bedrooms and bathrooms, a doghouse right on the porch, and a living/TV room. They also had pathways leading to different places. One led to the lake which was clear enough to wash up in and do laundry, because they didn't have a laundry room yet and Sam still had to bring in some people to help with getting the water from the lake to come to the house. Another led to the horse stables that only had one horse in it (Horses were expensive with all the other stuff they had to pay for). Another pathway led to the chicken coop, and the pig pen (they didn't have any pigs yet but they had quite a few chickens). One path led to a field where they were planning to put sheep and cows (it was big enough for both). This other path led to a phone tower so they could watch TV and get phone service out here in the woods. The guys that had installed it had thought they were crazy for wanting to live way out here in the literal middle of nowhere and Sam had paid them extra to keep quiet about it. There were other paths too but they hadn't put anything there.

/

 **(For those of you who may say that Sam and Dean couldn't get all this done in a year just pretends ok, it's fanfiction, not real. And Bobby was there to help with a lot of it, so were Ash, Ellen, and Jo. So Sam didn't do it all alone.)**

 **/**

"So am I pregnant again doc?" Dean asked as she looked at the weird monitor that would tell her weather or not he was pregnant.

"Yes, it seems to be pretty recent as well from your pregnancy time probably a week or two old. You should do what you did the last time you were pregnant relax, don't strain yourself, and excise and you should be fine," reassured him.

"Alright, thanks Kristina."

"And Sam you need to remember to rest and not work yourself so hard like you did last time," Kristina suggested.

"I know thanks," Sam replied.

/

They went to shop for baby stuff before Dean couldn't go out in public because it would be clear that he's pregnant. They needed some new toys for both babies because RJ was growing fast and didn't find all his toys that entertaining anymore. Sam went to get the extra bottles, formulas and baby food, another stroller, and other necessary baby stuff; while Dean took RJ too buy him some more toys. Sam was gonna let Dean have all the fun while they were out because he wouldn't be able to go out of the house soon enough.

"Do you want the little train set?" Dean asked RJ, pointing to the toy train set in the baby toy isle.

"What a cute baby," a lady said from behind him. Dean turned around to see two women behind him, clearly looking at RJ. One had brown hair and eyes and the other had black hair with purple, blue, and red streaks in it with bright blue eyes. "What's his name?" the same lady as before with the brown hair asked.

"RJ, short for Robert John," Dean answered

"Well he's just adorable, if you need a babysitter you can call me and I'll be happy too anytime," she smiled flirtatiously at Dean and he realized where this was going, so did her friend it seemed because she kept looking between the two nervously.

"No thanks me and my _boyfriend_ don't need a babysitter, one of us is always there," Dean grinned nervously at them.

"Oh," she huffed. "Well fine then." She walked away in a huff.

"I'm so sorry," her friend apologized.

"It's ok," Dean reassured her.

The girl with the funky hair left sending one last apologetic look over her shoulder.

The rest of the shopping trip went off without a hitch; Sam got necessary baby things and Dean got RJ some new toys and a teddy bear for the new baby. All babies' got teddy bears, whether or not they were a boy or a girl. Dean drove the Impala home with a happy smile on his face, as RJ played with his new toys, and Sam held him in his lap.

/

Sam and Dean called Bobby to tell him about the new baby, and he promised to come and visit as soon as he could. As Sam and Dean were putting RJ to sleep that night he said his first words. "Papa," he reached at Sam when they laid him down in the crib.

Sam turned around, "What did you say?"

"Papa, Dada, Papa," RJ grinned excitedly, knowing his parents liked this; he kept babbling the baby nonsense. "Papa, Dada, Papa."

"Sam are you hearing this?"

"Yes, I'm gonna get the video camera," as Sam went to get the video camera, Dean picked RJ up and encouraged him to keep talking. Sam got back with the video camera and started to video this.

"Dada, Papa, Dada, Papa," the toddler continued.

Sam and Dean grinned, now all they had to get him to say was Grandpa Bobby, Aunt Jo, Grandma Ellen, and Uncle Ash.

/

Bobby arrived the next day. Sam and Dean had taught RJ to say Granpaw Bobby in the short time they had learned he could talk.

"Hey Boys hows little RJ ," Bobby asked, he'd been flattered when they named the baby after him.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Dean answered.

"Granpaw Bobby," RJ said in Sam's arms.

"He can talk?!"

"Yeah, we're trying to get him to call Ellen, Grandma; Jo, Aunt; and Ash, Uncle," Sam told Bobby.

/

Bobby stayed to help build onto the house because they would need more bedrooms. Sam called a person to make the water come in from the lake and they fixed the water. Kristina came by to check on the baby, and as before the baby was growing faster than normal. Kristina told them she would be able to tell the gender by next month and reminded them to take care of themselves. Kristina told them she would be able to tell the gender by next month and reminded them to take care of themselfs. By the time the second month rolled around they had third bedroom built. Jo had come to help with the building and was flattered when RJ started calling her Auntie Jo, she also babysat whenever needed, but it wasn't often. Kristina came by right on time to tell them the gender of the baby.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Jo, who was with them, asked.

"Yes, you see that right there?" pointed to something on the screen.

"Yes," Jo answered.

"Well that's how you can tell it's a girl," she told us.

/

The coming months were spent in making a girl half of the nursery and more rooms as it seemed everyone wanted to come and see Mary Jo Winchester when she was born. With the added help of Jo, Ellen, Bobby and even Ash they were ready for the baby by June 14th of 2008 they were more than ready for the newest edition to the Winchester family. That was good…as it was that afternoon that the baby girl made her way into the world.

"Push Dean push!"

"I'm push Samuel Henry Winchester so just shut up!"

"Ok Dean," Sam winced, they rarely fought and even though Dean was pregnant and didn't mean it he always felt weird when Dean yelled at him.

"Push now Dean," the doctor said.

"Ok Kristina," Dean complied.

"How come she can tell you to push?"

"Sam not now! It's because this is all your fault!" Dean yelled while his face was screwed up in concentration and maybe pain.

Sam sighed but nodded, "Ok Dean," slipping past his lips like second nature, which is what it had been these past months. Ok Dean this, ok Dean that, don't you yell at me Sam I'm carrying your damn child!

/

For nfamily was relaxing on the sofa with their four dogs. Sam had gotten a Boykin Spaniel for Dean shortly after Mary Jo was born as he'd seen the way Dean was eying it in his dog magazine. Sam got a Dalmatian for RJ because the baby kept asking for a puppy, and Jack Russell Terrier for Mary Jo because he wanted them all to have one. And Dean secretly thought it was because he loved dogs.

"I love Mary Jo," RJ giggled excitedly playing with Spotty, his Dalmatian's fur and ears.

"That's good to hear, what Spotty?" Dean grinned.

"He's the best puppy ever!"

"I'm glad," Sam smiled. "You can have another if you promise to help take care of the puppies. I need two of each kind of dog."

"Like in Noah's Ark?"

"Yep, one girl dog and one boy dog so we can make more puppies," Sam nodded.

"How will you do that?"

"I think that's a story for another night little buddy," Dean answered for Sam as the moment that question had come out of their sons' mouth Sam had frozen.

 **That's all for now, next chapter will definitely have Adam in it though. I'm sorry this was so short compared to the last chapter but I wanted to update and I don't know exactly how they will run into Adam yet just that it will be 3 yrs after Mary Jo was born and Adam and his pregnant wife will be chased by a monster and run into Sam and Dean. I still need the events leading up to that. Because I know I didn't mention it last chapter Robert John was born on June 2** **nd** **2007.**

 **Spoiler! Besides normal werewolf powers the children will have super powers. Some will be psychic but other not. You'll just have to wait and see!**


End file.
